Next to you
by CelTakerCena
Summary: "Always be next to you..." said Hanzo Sub-Zero-Scorpion


**"Always next to you..." said Hanzo**

* * *

 **Kuai Liang P.O.V**

"Here…take my hand" I yelled

Hanzo tried his best to grab my hand. I reached further down and caught his hand. He yelped as his foot slipped.

"Help me up…" he said

I smirked and lifted him up. He hugged me tight and fell down. Hanzo held on to me and nuzzled his head on my neck.

"You okay…?" I laughed

"Nope…" he said "I'm afraid of heights now…"

I smiled "You are…?"

"Not anymore…" he said "Because I'm right next to you…"

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Next to me…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…next to you" he said as he smiled. We got up and we walked back to the Lin Kuei palace. Hanzo held my hand and placed his head on my shoulder.

"Love you…" he whispered

"Love you too"

* * *

I yelped as I fell down hurting. Hanzo ran up and started attacking Goro. He attacked me…in my palace…why; I don't know why.

Hanzo fought him as I got up and helped him. We were both thrown back and hit a wall. I yelped as he groaned.

"We can take him down…" I said

"Yes…we can…" Hanzo smiled "Because…I'm next to you…"

I smiled and we both started attacking. Goro couldn't take on us. I froze his bottom arms and Hanzo punches him down. Goro is not used to fighting with just a pair of arms…not two. Goro groans as Hanzo speared him.

I did my ice slide and tripped him down. Goro retreats and we stood there watching him go. We both smirked and looked at each other.

Hanzo came up to me and hugged me tight. I kissed his forehead and we stared off in the sky.

"It feels good next to you…" he whispered

I laughed a little "That's good…because I feel the same"

* * *

It had been a week since Hanzo and Cassie team went on a mission. They are out there trying to find Liu Kang. He had threatened everyone and Raiden said he needed our help.

I stood along with Kenshi and Johnny. They were not worried but they are getting a little impatient.

"You think Master Hasashi had gotten hurt…" asked Johnny

"No…" I yelled out "He is Master Hasashi…he knows what he is doing"

"It's been a week Kuai…" said Kenshi "They should have been back in three days"

"Outworld is one crazy place…Hanzo knows the place…" I sighed "He still has dark memories of that place…"

"So..You're saying he is in danger…"

"No…" I said "He just needs time to adjust…he should have told ya'll but he said he might take it slow…"

"Well…I hope he speeds it up…Sonya won't be happy with this"

"He will do fine…along with the team"

The next day I heard some talking. We ran outside and see Hanzo and Cassie's team. I smirked as I looked at him.

He sighed in relief and came running. I lend out my arms for him and he jumped to them. He wrapped my arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"My…love" I said with a smile

"I'm back…" he said

"I'm glad you're okay…" I whispered

"Always…" he said

I hugged him tighter and kissed him.

"And here I am…next to you…" he said "I've been waiting a lot to say that to you…"

I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"The revenants are attacking Earthrelm…" said Raiden

"Well…we will gather and defend it" said Johnny

"We need all the help we can get…Liu Kang figured out how to control the Netherelms armies…"

"The Lin Kuei will fight along with ya'll" I said

"The Shirai Ryu will do the same" said Hanzo

"Special forces are in" said Sonya.

"Let's go and defend the Earth" said Raiden

We all battled the creatures of Netherelm and a few Outworld. Liu Kang stayed back and watched the battle. Raiden went up to him and started fighting him.

Hanzo and I got rid of lot's of creatures. Next to each other we are unstoppable. I freeze while Hanzo destroys.

Liu beats Raiden but he kept on fighting.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Liu Kang

"It's doesn't have to be this way…" said Raiden

"You killed me…" said Liu "I will get my revenge"

Raiden was knocked down and we stood there.

"Let's settle this the tradition way…" said Liu

We stood still. In Mortal Kombat. That tournament had destroyed us but what can we do.

"I will face you…" said Liu "Grandmaster…"

I nodded and went up to him. Hanzo stopped me and stared at me with worry.

"Don't…." he whispered

"I'll be fine…"

We stood and Liu started attacking. I blocked all of his hits and kicks; then fought back. I freeze him and punched him. I used my sword and hit him with everything I got. Liu Kang was getting weaker by a second.

I freeze him and elbow him. He falls back hurting and tried to get up. I freeze his again and struck with one last strong hit. Liu was dizzy and about to fall.

"Finish him!" yelled Raiden

I froze the ground and let the spikes up. Liu Kang was dizzy and I was about to kick him down.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Hanzo

I turned around and felt a great pain on my chest.

"No!" yelled Hanzo.

It was Kitana. She had stabbed me on the chest. She smirked as she spreads the blades into a fan. It cut across my chest and it was deep. The blood was flowing down.

"NO" yelled Raiden as he build up his powers.

Raiden shocked Kitana and she flew back hurting. Liu gets up and shakes his head. His fist turned to fire and punched me. The fist went through my body but it stopped.

"Get over here" yelled Hanzo as he stabbed Liu Kang with the spear.

He throws Liu Kang and he falls down a cliff but a portal appeared. The revenants retreated and the war was over.

I held my chest and was about to fall. I fell to the side and Hanzo caught me.

"Kuai…" he said

"Hanzo…" I groaned out with pain.

"You'll be okay…" he whispered

I stared up at the sky. I can't feel anything.

"Raiden!" yelled Hanzo "Do something…?"

Raiden looked at me with worry.

"I'm afraid…the wounds are too deep"

"No…do something…" cried Hanzo "Or at least…try…please…"

He hugged me tight. I see everyone looking down at me. Hanzo placed his hand on my cut on the chest to stop the bleeding.

"There is nothing we can do" said Raiden

"That bitch will die" yelled Hanzo

I breathed out…trying to breathe.

"Hang in there…" cried Hanzo "Raiden…anyone please…please…"

"Hanzo…" I whispered "It's….it's okay…"

"No…it's not" he cried

"Hanzo…please…" I whispered

"You can't leave me…" he said as he kissed me.

"At…least…I'm next to you…" I said

Hanzo cried out and hugged me.

"Next to you…" I whispered "One last time…"

"Kuai…please…" said Hanzo

"I love you…" I said "At least I'm next to you…"

"Kuai…" he cried

"Live strong for me…" I whispered. I slowly closed my eyes as my whole body fell.

"NO…no…Kuai…" cried Hanzo "Kuai…don't leave me…KUAI!"

Hanzo held Sub-zero tight to his chest and rocked him. He was yelling at the top of his lungs. The rest were looking down with sadness some are crying.

"NO…please don't leave me…" Hanzo cried "I love you…"

"Hanzo…" whispered Raiden "I'm sorry…"

Hanzo looks down as Kuai started lighting up and went up to the sky. A bright light flashed and he was gone.

Hanzo went home with the others.

* * *

 **A short story**


End file.
